Darkest Violet
by glitch200
Summary: a new super has been found.his powers are that of darkness. OCxVolet pairing. plz review : im not good at summarys so ill give you a spoiler, he goes to live with the parrs.this is my first fic so tell me what to correct please.
1. Prolouge

It was raining.hard,so hard you could barely hear the gunshots and screams coming from a mob of drug dealers that

resided in a warehouse,theyre base of operations. one of the dealers busted through the front door and into the street.he turned and looked into the foreboding darkness that rested just inside the warehouse.he saw them, the horrid creatures of nightmare that had mutilated his partners in crime.and he saw him,the one that controlled these abominations standing in the doorway.the dealer panicked and starting screaming and firing his weapon."what the hell are you freak!!" he yelled as he pumped round after round of 9mm into the figures chest.

The dark figure chuckled as the bullets ripped through him.the dealer was so terrified he wished he had saved one bullet...for himself.the shadowy being then spoke."you are the reason so many people in this city are living on the street! how many familys have your drugs destroyed ...how many innocents have been sacrificed for your personal gain!!!!!?".the figures voice was deep almost evil.

the dealer was begging for his life."please! im sorry please im begging you dont kill me!!"..."i wont kill you" the figure said darkly. the dealer looked behind the being to see a horde of the most ungodly creatures not even his worst nightmares could conjure up.the figure spoke again."you'd be surprised what you can live through". the rain muffled the horrifying screams of the dealer and the sounds of the creatures from hell itself.


	2. Meeting the parrs

The incredibles arrived at Berry's Warehouse to investigate a series of gunshots a nearby pedestrian heard.

"okay" Helen parr exclaimed,"violet, you and dash take the second floor and me and your father will take the first.okay?" "k mom" was all they said before heading to the door of the building.once inside violet turned on her flashlight and began to ascend the staircase.she searched two rooms and entered the hallway again."wow im actualy bored"she thought to herself. then she noticed it,a deep red stain on the floor.dash noticed his sisters expression had changed and spoke up."hey sis,you ok?".she didnt respond,instead she followed the trail of crimson red that led down the darkened hallway.

Bob and helen just finished searching the first floor when they heard a woman scream."violet!!" they almost yelled as they bolted towards the stairs.violet had grabbed her brother sheilding his eyes from the most gruesome thing

she had ever seen."hey vi what'r you doing? let me go!" dash struggled but she wouldnt let go.dash looked up at his sister and noticed the sheer look of terror in her expression and stopped fighting her hold.violet couldnt move,

her legs would not work.but she also couldnt take her eyes off the sight before her.there was blood,lots of it,so much that the ground seemed to be nothing but a pool of crimson liquid.body parts were everywhere,the walls,the floor,

even the ceiling had gorey chunks pasted to it.she was shaking uncontrolably and started to feel dizzy. "violet!"

her father shouted running into the room along with helen."oh my god!" helen shouted looking at the scene.

Bob parr grabbed his daughter and his son and got them out of that room.he carried them back to the car and set them inside before running back into the building.

"bob" helen exclaimed,"how are the kids?" bobs expression changed to guilt "we shouldnt have let them come helen. violet is in shock from what she saw" as bob was talking a shadowy stranger listened from outside the room."Bob!!!"helen shouted. "im on it!!!" he replied. the figure began to run but helens elastic arms stretched and grabbed him slowly pulling him in. when the strangers face was revealed bob lowered his fist. "he's just a kid" bob said shocked.

the boy had long silver hair that covered the left half of his face and a long black cloak.he stood roughly 6 feet almost as tall as bob."im not a kid." the boy said."did you do all of this?!" helen hesitently asked."yes i did and im glad i did.those men were the lowest of the low and i have no regret for killing them!." helen was shocked at his answer.

"hey kid" bob said. "what?" the boy replied."are you also a super?and where do you live?" the boy closed his eyes for

a moment...then spoke "yes i am a super my i cant show you my powers because you would probably go insane from the mere sight of them and for you other question i dont have a home." helen and bob looked at each other then nodded. " you can stay with us." helen said. "what?" was the boys reply."i said you can stay with us" she explained.

"wait! let me get this straight. you know what i did to those guys in there and your willing to let me stay with you?".

"yes" helen assured."why?"..."because maybe all you need is a family youve been alone for far too long"

bob stated.helen released her grip on the boy and asked him"whats your name?"."David" he said "my name is David"

bob walked up and put his hand on Davids shoulder. "welcome to the family david".David and Mr and Mrs Parr walked out into the sunlight. "family" David thought to himself "maybe it realy is what i need" and for the first time since he was lost in darkness...he smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N the next chapter will be about David getting used to normal life with the parrs.and thx to anyone who reads my fic my little brother was watching the incredibles in the living room while i was playing "The Darkness" in my room and the idea just came to me. :)


	3. Darkside

After a brief meeting with the N.S.A. the parrs aka the incredibles were in the car on theyre way home along with David.

David noticed how quiet everybody was in the car, "they probably think im some kinda freak after what i did to those meth dealers" he thought to himself."so" Violet spoke up,"what are your powers David?".David didnt answer."its ok, you dont have to talk if you dont want to." violet sighed.David looked at violet and thought to himself" if im going to live with these people i might as well be friendly.after all they are my new family."

David then decided to answer violets question."when we arrive at your house i will show you and your family my powers."

violet smiled,even though david couldnt see it behind that curtain of raven black hair,he knew she was smiling.David tapped Mr parr on the shoulder to get his attention."hmm?" mr parr replied."when i show you my powers it would be best for the children not to see it.it would give them nightmares for life." Mr parr nodded in agreement.

the car pulled into the parr's driveway,David got out and politely helped violet out of the car. everyone was making theyre way towards the front door of the house when Mrs parr spoke"allright, everyone meet in the dining room once we get inside" she recieved a mix of ok's and nods from the family.David got to the door first and held it opened for everyone else.once inside the parr family met in the quite large dining room area.

"okay!" Mrs parr exclaimed."since david is new here i want everyone to give theyre names and explain theyre powers.". Mrs parr went first,"my name is Helen parr also known as elastigirl or Mrs Incredible, i have the power to stretch and bend my body like rubber" to demonstrate' helen stretched her arm across the room and grabbed an oven mitt that was laying ontop of the stove.Mr parr went next,"my name is Bob' you can also call me Mr Incredible if you like.my powers are super strength." Bob demonstrated by walking over to the fridge and lifting it with one hand over his head.

"Bob! put that fridge down now! your going to break the eggs"helen almost shouted."sorry honey." bob said putting the fridge back.it was dash's turn next."hey my name is dash parr you could also just call me The dash" the boy said with great pride."my superpower is super speed.ask me how the queen of england is.".

david decided to humor him "how'sthe quee-" swoosh-swoosh "she's fine" dash said while wairing a royal guard uniform."thats quite a gift you got there dash'" David complimented.it was Violets turn now."my name is vi-" David walked over to her and gently swept her hair to the side revealing her face.

"Violet,right?" David stated."how did you know?".David chuckled before answering"i heard your parents shouting it back in the warehouse". David leaned his face closer to hers and whispered"about the hair,why would you want to hide such a beautiful face?".violet turned ten shades of red right there in front of everyone.

then violet thought of a comeback. violet grabbed his cape and pulled it off revealing a very well built physique.

under the cape he had a black teeshirt,black jeans and gray and black shoes. violets plan backfired on her,as soon as she gazed upon his capeless form she turned so red it looked like her face was one big tomatoe.

"cmon vi say something," she thought to herself...ding violet got an idea, she walked up to him and whispered seductively in his ear"about the cape,why would you want to hide such a beautiful body?".David and Violet stared at each other for what seemed like minutes.

"ahem" a voice broke theyre sexy staredown,David turned his head and found out it was Mr parr.David quickly regained his posture and asked " so violet,what are your powers?"

"let me show you" violet answered.she quickly dissapeared and snuck around behind him.David was intenseley focused on trying to find her when something felt like it bit him on the ass."ow! sonuva-" ."heh heh"

davids swearing was interupted by a girlish giggle. he turned around and saw violet,she was leaning against a wall making pinching gestures with her right hand."gotcha!" she said.

dash started laughing uncontrollably,bob joined him and helen looked a little surprised at violets actions."invisibility must be a great advantage in a combat situation violet.you are lucky to have such a power."

.violet blushed a little at davids compliment. " and thats not all i can do." she replied."what is your other power" he questioned."when the time is right ill show you she giggled.

"allright thats us, what about you David" Dash questioned. david walked up to dash and kneeled down to his level.

"i am sorry dash but i dont think you should see my powers"."awww why not?" dash whined.David thought about it for a moment,he then turned to Mrs parr "Mrs parr,ill show you my powers first and ill let you decide whether or not Dash should see them.".helen nodded then spoke "dash go watch tv upstairs we'll call you if we think its allright."."k mom"dash replied.

"very well, i want eveyone to stay in the dining room.mr parr please turn off the lights in the hall way."

bob got up and walked over to the light switch and clicked it. The hallway went dark,just like every other time

they turned off the light but something was different.the parrs watched as david walked into the darkness.

when davids sillouette turned around and faced the parr's his eyes were glowing red and just behind him were a horde of the most horrific creatures that looked like they were plucked right out of hell itself. the parr's were afraid but they didnt have to admit it.he knew they were afraid."whats this master? more snacks?" the voice inside davids head seethed."no they are not and you will not lay a claw on them understood!?"he said sternly. "as you wish...master"

David saw how frightened they were and walked over to the lightswitch and flipped it on.click he then walked over to the table and sat down."any questions?" he asked.the Parr"s just stared dumbfounded at him."ill start at the beginning"

david began."it happened the night of my 16 birthday. it was about fifteen minutes before midnight. i was being chased by a gang of thugs through the alleyways of downtown metroville ,when they finaly cornered me i thought it was all over,until i closed my eyes then i heard the voice, the voice of the demon that gave me this gift."

" the voice said it was my time,my time to recieve my gift,the gift that has been passed down through every generation of my family...my gift of darkness.when i opened my eyes i saw the thugs,shredded,twisted,broken and half eaten.

when i looked behind me i saw them...the demons that i now control, the demons of darkness." his story left everyone at the table shocked.violet then spoke" so you can control the darkness and all the demons in it?". "that is right, violet" he replied."well" helen spoke up "if your going to help us we have to give you a super name."...eveyone thought on this a while.

"i got it!" violet exclaimed

"what is it?" he stated. "we'll call you 'Darkside'!" david thought on this. "darkside huh? i like it." while violet and her mother

were being giddy thinking of how his new name will sound Mr parr walked over to david."hey david."."yes mr parr?"

"about my daughter violet,no funny stuff understood?"..."as you wish mr parr" david hesitently replied.

David had to tap helen on the shoulder to get her attention."yes?" she said. "i am very tired Mrs parr. i think i would like to retire for the evening.".

"only on one condition david". "anything Mrs parr"he replied."the condition is you stop calling me Mrs parr. from now on just call me helen."

..."as you wish...helen".

helen walked over to violet and whispered something in her ear."moooom!" she squeeled "what?im just saying that you should get to know him better.and could you also show him to the guest room upstairs."."sure mom" she replied.

violet walked over to david "my mom asked me to show you to our guest room follow me." she grabbed davids hand and led led him up the stairs.


	4. Late night and early morning

Violet led David upstairs and down a hallway.she stopped at the third door on the left.

"well uh this is your room"she said shyly."thank you" he said."for what?"violet asked..."for accepting me" . he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. she was about to leave the room when his voice stopped her "hey violet."

"yes?"she replied ..."leave the lights on ok?". she couldnt help but notice a tinge of sadness coming from him when he said that.

"ok ill leave them on for you"...david sighed as he heard the door close but he heard footsteps right beside of him. "what th-" violet crashed her mouth onto his as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.David wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Violet!" came helens voice from downstairs.

Violet and David's lips slowly parted.

"I believe your mother wants you Violet,go on, we can talk in the morning"

Her face was still close to his.

"Ok but tomorow,me,you,my room, got it?"

"Got it" David answered.Violet slowly backed away from him,unlocked the door and left the room.David layed back on the bed,looking at the ceiling he thought to himself "_i wonder if she likes me."_ he lightly chuckeled at his own thoughts.He went to sleep thinking about only one thing that night,Violet.

(The Next Morning)

David awoke to the sound and smell of Helen cooking breakfast downstairs in the kitchen."_its been a long time since ive eaten a good meal"_ he thought to himself and rolled out of bed.David made his way down the stairs to see a smiling Helen.

"goodmorning David,did you sleep well ?" she asked happily. David wondered how some people could be so cheery in the morning,he was definitely NOT a morning person."mmmm" david managed to groan out. "ill take that as a yes,go on and have a seat at the table,breakfast will be ready soon."she then walked to the stairs and called for the rest of the family,"Hey! wake up everyone! breakfast is almost ready."

Violet was awakened by her mothers voice calling from downstairs.yawn "How can mom be so cheery in the morning" she said to herself as she got out of bed.

Violet walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her mother setting breakfast on the table."morning mom" she mumbled

"Goodmorning sweety,sleep well?" helen asked. Violet thought about what her and David did last night,she imediately blushed.

"i err slept fine mom" she replied."well eat up,i made extra since this is David's first day with us"..."Mrs parr" came a deep voice.

"what is it David?" she answered. " you didnt have to make extra for me,i do not wish to burden you".Violet looked over to David ,

something about his formality made him even hotter."Nonsense!" helen said."as long as your here we're going to treat you like family,understood?"..."i err yes ma'm" he replied.

Helen went into the living room and returned with jack jack,she set him in his high chair and started mashing his pancake up so he could eat it.

David just began to eat when 'clunk'something light collided with the side of his head and landed on the floor."what the".

Violet giggled at what she just saw.

He leaned down and picked up the object."a rattle?" he then looked to his left side to see the small infant smiling at him.

"Hey there,you are?"

"His name is Jack Jack,he's the youngest in our super family" Helen replied smiling.

"Hello there Jack Jack,lose something?" David said,giving the rattle back to Jack Jack.

Jack Jack just nodded happily.

David smiled,he then when to start eating 'clunk',the rattle collided with his head again.

Violet was supressing a very strong urge to bust out laughing."_this is just to cute! i wish i had a camera." _she thought to herself.

David picked up the rattle again and turned to Jack Jack."your a playful little guy arent ya" David tossed the rattle into the air and

let it land ontop of his head,acting like it knocked him out.Jack Jack giggled happily. David sat back up in his chair and held the rattle in his left hand.

Violet turned invisible and snuck out of the dining room without David noticing.

"hey Jack Jack wanna see a magic trick?" David asked...Jack Jack nodded.David waved his right hand over the rattle making it dissapear.Jack Jack's eyes widened in awe.

"now where did that rattle go?" David pretended to wonder.Jack Jack continued to stare.David reached behind Jack Jack's ear

and pulled the rattle out and handed it to the infant."!Ta da" David said.Jack Jack started giggling,clapping his hands and bouncing up and down in his highchair.

David turned around to start eating for the third time when Jack Jack held his arms towards him.David looked at him for a while,"...do you want me to pick you up?" he said.Jack Jack nodded. David looked towards Helen for approval,she smiled and nodded. David carefuly lifted Jack Jack out of his seat and placed him on his lap.

The toddler snuggled up into David's chest and before David knew it, the child was asleep.

David looked down at Jack Jack with a loving smile on his face.

'click' A bright flash eminated from the doorway.David looked up to see what it was,and there stood Violet holding a camera in her hands.

David gently set Jack Jack back in his highchair,surprisingly not waking him.David then walked up to violet.

but before he could speak Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Helen gasped'..

.David and Violet slowly parted theyre lips."what is it exactly that you find so attractive about me" he whispered.

she giggled,"everything"

Dash having just came into the kitchen was cringing at the sight.

"Ewwwwwwww! how could anyone want to do that with my sister" he exclaimed

Violet brought David into another kiss,just a little shorter this time.

"Violet,David" a deep voice from behind called.

Vi and David broke theyre kiss and quickly turned around to see Mr parr glaring at them. "Mr parr,i uh " David spoke but was cut off by Bob "I Think i need to have a talk with you David,follow me"David started to follow when a loud siren sounded through the house.

"allright kids suit up" Helen shouted.Bob looked back at David,"ill talk to you when we get back,go and get your cloak,we might need your help." David ran upstairs, grabbed his cloak and followed the Incredibles out the door.


	5. Darkside VS Outlaw

David and the incredibles were on the road in the car heading towards the city bank, where apparently a new villain has revealed himself.

"So" David said, "What kind of villain are we dealing with here?"

"He goes by the name of Outlaw." Helen stated "He uses two modified pistols that fire xtremely powerful blasts of electrical energy,get hit by a blast,and you'll be in the hospital for weeks."

David nodded,he then looked at his watch,"_seven thirty huh',at least the sun wont be a problem for much longer."_

--------Meanwhile At The Metroville City Bank---------

Police and Swat completely surrounded the building,the sirens could be heard for miles.

"allright ya'll,I'll be takin this bag'o money and be headin out," Outlaw yelled as he fired his pistols in the air.

he was wearing a western duster,a cowboy hat,cowboy boots and shiny sunglasses.

"I thank ya kindly folks for bein such smart hostages,you didnt try anything funny,I like that,Who knows!, i might come back for some more loot next week."He chuckled like a maniac

He just exited the door when a fist collided with his face sending him onto the ground."OW!,What the f-"

"hey watch your language buddy" Came womans voice. Outlaw looked towards the voice and saw all five of the Incredibles and one he'd never seen before.

"Well well well what do we have here,A bunch of matching idiots and a gender confused goth."

David was not gonna let that comment slide."Mrs Incredible'" he said emotionless.She turned to him and nodded.

Without warning Mr incredible picked david up and threw him at Outlaw!. The villain chuckled as he pulled his two pistols out,"Allright ya silver haired freak!you wanna play Hardba-ooooommmffff" Outlaw didnt get to finish his taunt before David's right fist collided with his jaw,sending him flying backwards, back through the bank's door,David following.

the rest of the Incredibles were about to follow when a leigon of henchmen leaped from the roof and blocked the door.

-----

the bank's interior was brightly illuminated,to Davids dissadvantage

When outlaw managed to pull himself out of one of the bank's walls he glared evily at David."yer gonna pay for that you little punk!"He then aimed both of his pistols right at Davids head,who was a good five to six feet away.

'BAM'

'BAM'

A huge beam of electricity was shot at David,who easily avoided them.He glared back at outlaw,"If thats all you can do,i suggest you give up now."

David held his right hand out towards the floor,soon Davids shadow began to shift,the darkness from the shadow streamed up into his open palm forming a weapon,a sword!.

The weapon's finished form was a long rapier with black metal thorns outlining the curved silver handguard.The blade was a razor sharp shiny silver,but in the middle of the handguard there was a demonic looking eye,the eye was slitted like a cats and was a piercing green color.the handle also had some of those metal thorns.

David pointed the blade at Outlaw."Come!,outlaw,let us battle".

Outlaw grinned "Boy!, you are one dumb sonuva bitch,bringin a knife to a gunfight." He twirled his pistols and once again took aim.

David chuckled evily "We shall see who is dumb, Outlaw! "

Outlaw fired his pistols rapidly! but David was dodging the fatal electric beams with unbelievable ease. David finaly managed to get close enough and swung his sword in a upwards diagnal cut,the attack missed Outlaw by an inch,however it did break his concentration.

Before Outlaw could re-aim his weapons David plunged the hilt of his sword deep into the mans chest knocking the wind out of him.

"by the way Outlaw,the sword's name is 'Terror'" David stated

Outlaw tumbled backward and hit hard into an atm machine,breaking it to pieces .David noticed a bank employee hiding under one of the tables."hey you"David said to the employee."please dont hurt me!" the terrified man replied."im not here to hurt you, i need to know if you could find a way to cut the power to this building."

the man nodded slowly..."i its in the basement"

"can you get there?"

The man nodded slowly again.

"good,you go cut the power and ill fight off this guy allright?"

The man nodded and quickly ran to one of the elevators.

'BAM'

Another deadly beam of electricity flew at David,which he narrowly dodged.

"think your hot shit dontcha kid!" Outlaw was enraged,his duster was torn to shreds and his chest was bleeding from the thorns on Terror's hilt.

"listen ya little brat!" Outlaw seethed NO ONE gets away with what you just did to me!, im gonna blow your brains all over the damn wa-"

The lights began to flicker and die until the only light in the bank was the moonlight shining through one of the front windows.

_"greetings maassster"_ the voice inside David's head hissed "_how may we serve you tonight"_

"Just the usual" he answered "except dont kill him,i want him alive"

------Back with the incrdibles--------

Violet was using her force field to protect her and Dash while they're parents finished off the last of the thugs.

"Well," Bob said,knocking out the final henchman "that was annoying".

Helen nodded in agreement,"Vi,Dash, are you two ok?" she called.

Violet let down her forcefield and ran to her parents,"yea we're ok mom,but what about David?,he went in there alone."

Helen noticed the concern in her daughters expression,"You realy care about him,dont you Vi?"

Violet was about to answer when they heard a scream from inside the now dark bank.

Outlaw came busting through the fron entrance, he was panicking and screaming.

"Ahhhhhhhhh somebody help me! he's a godamn monster!"

He tried to make it to the street when Mrs incredible 'Stretchy punched' him in the face,knocking him out cold.

"Nice shot!" commented Bob."thanks hon." she replied.

Jack Jack,who was beating the daylights out of a still conciouss henchman' cheered happily at his mother.

Violet looked up at the bank's entrance and saw David,standing in the doorway.She could see the dozens of pairs of red glowing eyes behind him,

_"he must have used his demons to scare the guy out.wow, if it scared somebody like outlaw,it must be pretty damn scary"_

while she was thinking to herself she didnt seem to notice that David had walked up to her.

"Violet" he said.

"what is it Darkside"

He brought his face close to hers and gave her a light peck on the lips.

He then turned his gaze towards the full moon,

_"wow,"_ Violet thought to herself_ "he looks absolutely beautiful like that, piercing blue eyes,long silvery hair blowing in the breeze, along with his cloak."_ She could have melted right there.

"Hey Kids!!,Time To Go!!".Mr incredible called

"Coming Dad" Violet called out

Without warning David swept Violet off her feet and started carryin her bridal style towards the family car,which was hidden a couple blocks down the street.

-----------------------

Once they arrived home helen told dash to go to bed,surprisingly he didnt argue

Bob kissed her on the cheek and went to bed himself.

Carrying Jack Jack to his crib she wondered _"hmm, i wonder where David and Vi are"_

on her way downstairs she saw David entering the front door carrying violet in his arms.

"oh Mrs pa-i mean, helen" David corrected himself. "i was just uh-"

"shhh,i only have one question for you" she said softly

"Do you love her?"

David actualy lost his emotionless expression at this,he now had a soft loving smile on his face as he answered.

"Yes Mrs Parr i love her more than anything,before you guys found me...in that warehouse,i had no one,i was completely lost in the darkness of my own soul...but when you took me in and i met her...everything changed.,...for the first time in my life...i feel...happy."

Helen smiled softly as she put her hand on his shoulder."she's lucky to have someone like you David,I wonder if my grandchildren will have beautiful silver hair."

David blushed at this." i err-, well i'd better go lay her down in her room" he said as he carryed her up the stairs.he reached the top of the stairs and headed towards Violets room.

"mmmm,David" she said in her sleep.

David reached her room and opened the door,he carryed her over to her bed and layed her down.then walked back to the door

"Goodnight,Violet" he whispered.then headed towards the guest room

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hey! srry it took so long to get this chap up my day was pretty busy.plz review and give me some idea's for the next chapter.

well,im going to bed it is currently 2:00 am right now and i think my index finger just broke off from all the typing,ill just glue it back on

ill try and update every single night. 'passes out on keyboard''snores and drools'


	6. Restless Night

It was a little past midnight in the Parr house.Everyone was sleeping peacefuly,except for one person.

David twisted and turned violently in his sleep,dreaming of a horrible accident long ago.

-------David's Dream--------

_David was 5, He and his mother were walking home after running some errands in town.along the sidewalk beside the city park David saw a turtle inching its way towards the street.He ran up to the small creature,picked it up and ran back to his mother holding it up to her._

_"Can i keep it mommy"he said looking up at his mother. _

_she smiled.__"listen hon,i know how much you want a pet but we just cant afford right now."_

_He frowned, his mother knelt down and pulled him into a hug."i promise baby everything will get better,if i get this job we'll be able to move out of that horribble apartment."_

_she gently realesed her hold and looked him in the eyes._

_"you mean we wont have to hide in the closet anymore when we hear those loud noises?" he asked ,referring to the numerous shootings that have occured in the building._

_she nodded,a gentle smile on her face,"yes,no more hiding from the bad people sweety." _

_his frown quickly turned into a grin."then maybe i can get a puppy" he said beaming with hope_

_"You bet you can.now go put the turtle down, ok sweety,"_

_"ok mom" he said _

_"why dont you go put him in those bushes over there." she cheerfuly said,pointing toward the plants that outlined the park._

_He walked over to the the thick bush's and crawled under one of them trying to find a good hiding place for the small turtle._

_when he found a good spot in the thickest part of the bush he gently put the small creature down "Be sure to stay away from the road mr turtle,my mommy said that the road is dangerous". he then began to crawl back through the bushes when he heard a loud startling noise._

_David quickly crawled back into the thicket of the bush and covered his ears with his hands.he knew what this sound was,it was the sound the bad people made._

_David sat in the bush shaking and hoping his mommy would come to get him before the bad people tried to hurt him,but she didnt._

_After gathering enough courage he slowly crawled out from under the bush.once he was back on the sidewalk he looked for his mother,she wasnt there.he walked down the sidewalk a bit and saw a crowd of people gathering around something.he quickly ran over to the crowd._

_He crawled and squirmed his way through the crowd to see what was happening.when he got to the front of the crowd he looked at the lifeless woman that lay on the ground in a pool of blood.his eyes widened,it was his mother._

_"Mommy!!" he screamed as he scrambled over to her lifeless body and started gently nudging it with his tiny arms._

_"Mommy,mommy please wake up." he was crying so hard he could barely understand his own words._

_A female police officer with short blonde hair went over to try and comfort the boy and get him away from the horrible sight._

_David hugged and held his mothers body tight to try and prevent the officer from taking him._

_"No! Im not leaving my mommy!" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

_The female officer and two other policeman managed to pry David from his mothers corpse._

_David looked back as they were carrying him away and reached for his mother's body._

_---------------------_

"Mooooooooooom!!!!" David yelled as he awoke from his nightmare.

He was sweating,Bad,so bad that the shirt Bob had lended him was completely soaked.He sat up, took the soaking wet shirt off and threw it in the corner, swung his legs over the side of the bed and covered his face with his palm.tears streamed down his face and fell to the floor as he fought to stop crying.

"Are you ok?" came a soft feminine voice

David looked towards the door and saw Violet entering and closing the door behind her.

"I had a nightmare." he said, wiping away the tears that completely covered his eyes and his cheeks.

"wanna talk about it?"

"not realy,it was nothing,just a nightmare"

Violet walked up to him and brushed his tear soaked silver hair out of his face and cupped her hands under his cheeks,making him look into her eyes.

"No'one screams mom in their sleep if its nothing David." Violet said softly.

"I...i was dreaming about my mother...and how she died." he replied trying to sound clear through his sobbing.

Violet gently pulled him into a tight embrace."let it all out David , its ok to cry sometimes."

He started crying again,harder this time."She said everything would get better,she promised!."

Violet felt like crying herself ,a single tear streamed down her face for him . "_He's been through so much."_ she thought to herself.

David's crying lightned when he heard a sound.Violet started rocking back and forth gently while humming a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was little. He knew this song,it was the same song his mother sang to him when they hid in the closet from the bad people.

His crying stopped now reduced to shaky breathing and light sobs.he wrapped his arms around Violet and pulled her on top him. the two layed there on the bed in eachothers arms,Violet lay to the left side of him with her arm wrapped around his body and her head resting on his bare chest.

"Violet." David spoke.

"yes" she said while she took her hand and ran it down his well built chest and all the way down to his pants.

"Promise you wont ever leave me,i dont think my mind can take someone else close to me dying like that"

"I promise David." she said smiling.

They both closed theyre eyes and went to sleep in eachothers arms.

-------------------------the next morning------------

"Violet parr!!!!" A booming voice echo'd throughout the house startling the two lovers out of theyre peaceful sleep.

Violet was laying on her left side with her back touching David's chest while he was on his right with his arm around her.

The two looked towards the bedroom door to see where the noise was coming from and there stood Mr parr with his arms crossed

glaring at the two."Violet!,you come with me" he said then glared at David " Ill deal with you later."

Violet quickly rolled out of bed and followed her father out the doorway and into the living room.

"Just what did you think you were doing young lady?" Bob yelled at his daughter.

Violet jumped a bit at her fathers anger,

"Now Bob im sure she has a reasonable explanation for what she did." helen said walking into the room.

"Dont you?" she said looking at her daughter

"yeah mom i do,have a seat its a long explanation."

.Helen and Bob walked over and sat on the couch.

"well. . .we're waiting Violet." Bob said having calmed down slightly.

"ok" Violet began "last night i was having trouble sleeping when i heard someone scream for theyre mother from downstairs.

i followed the crying i heard and came to the guest room door,i walked in and saw David sitting on the edge of the bed crying so hard his tears were hitting the floor in streams."

David was still in the room sitting edge of the bed. he could barely make out theyre voices coming from the living room.

"_well im dead,never thought it would end this way,being crushed an angry Father with super strength_." he thought to himself.

the voices stopped,followed by heavy footsteps coming his way. the door opened revealing Helen and Bob,both looked at him sternly. Bob walked over and reache his hand forward.

_"well,this is it" _He thought as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Bob rested his hand on Davids shoulder.

..."_wha, wait, im not dead yet" _He opened his eyes and looked up to see Bob looking at him with a sadened expression.

"Who was your mother?" he asked quietly . David reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a silver locket,he opened it and handed it to Bob.

The locket had a picture of a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and green eyes holding a small silver haired infant.

Bob recognized her,he actualy helped investigators catch the sick bastards that murdered her.

He slowly handed the locket back to David.

Helen felt sniffled a bit,she walked behind david and hugged him and said "as long as your here you'll never be alone,never."

"Thank you Helen,Mr parr,it realy makes me feel better knowing ill always have a place to call home."

Helen realeased him and her and Bob started out the Door when she turned back to David "oh its Sunday hon.we need to go shopping for your school supplies,get dressed and meet me downstairs." she said cheerily before walking completely out the door.

David stared at where she was standing with a confused look on his face "School?!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N wow! that was a long chap and im sorry about naming him darkside,i just learned from a friend that darkside is a superman villain. just so we're clear,my Darkside and Superman Darkside are not in anyway related, oh im gonna start telling you good songs to listen to while reading my chapters look for it in my upcoming chaps KthxBai : ) 'pinky finger breaks off' 00!


	7. Shopping Nightmare

it was a rainy sunday morning.

The Parrs along with David were in they're car heading towards the shopping mall,David was staring out the backseat window. Violet turned to him,"by the way,David,you never told us how old you are."

He turned his gaze towards her,"im 19,. .I turn 20 in December " he replied... " realy?" she exclaimed "im 18!!,my birthday is actualy next week.". David smiled at her "then i'll have to find something nice to get you, wont i?" he said with a slight seductiveness in his voice.

"What were you thinking?" she said as she rested her head on his shoulder.He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered,"Something amazing." the way he said it was very sexy and suggestive.Her face turned red as she fought the urge to pull him on top of her and get a super sexy early bithday present.

Dash was sitting on the right side of violet playing his gameboy when he turned his attention to David. "hey David!".David looked across at Dash,"What is it?".Dash handed his gameboy over to David "Im on this realy hard level and i cant seem to beat it,could you help me out?".

"let me see." David focused on the hand held game the entire way to the mall.

once they arrived they started getting out of the car.David got out first and held his hand towards violet who was still sitting in the car.She smiled and took his hand as he helped her out of the vehicle.As soon as her feet touched the wet concrete,she slipped,only to be caught in David's arms.

Helen and Bob had just gotten out of the car and saw what happened."My baby's growing up" Helen said and sniffled a little bit.Bob just grunted .

She looked up into his eyes.Her raven black hair was draped over the left side of her face.He said nothing as he placed her on back on her feet.

Helen got a stroler out for Jack Jack and placed him in it.Bob got a couple of umbrella's out of the car handing one to David and keeping the other one.David opened the umbrella and held it over his and Violets heads.Bob held his over helen and Jack Jack. As soon as the family reached the entrance David opened the door and held it for everyone else.

"Well" Bob said while shaking the water out of the umbrella,"Im gonna go look at the power tools,where should we meet up when we're done?"..

"Kids." helen said looking back at Dash,David and Violet."I want all of you to stick together and dont talk to any suspicious looking characters ok?,"

"Do not worry helen i wont let dash out of my sight." David assured. Helen looked at her watch,"ok everyone meet in the food court upstairs when they're done,ok?"

Her,Bob and Jack Jack went off into the crowd.David was unsure of what to do since he's never been to a mall before.He prefered quieter places,but before he could make a descision Violet took his hand in hers and led him towards a clothing store,with Dash right behind them of course.

When she finaly managed to drag him to the Men's section she let go of his hand and started to tell him all about what colors go with what and what he would look good in.

"Alright you stay right there while i find something for you." she said.

David watched as she dissapeared behind the jungle of clothing racks.He looked around and saw Dash getting on the escalator.David did a double take before sprinting off towards the moving staircase and boarded it,sadly,he was stuck behind an elderly couple that stood on the same step the entire way.

When he finaly reached the top he scanned the area for any signs of Dash,none,"_oh god! Mrs parr is gonna kill me,im dead."_he thought.He began to search the entire upper floor of the clothing store.Just when he thought it was hopeless he caught a glimpse of a yellow T'shirt and red sneakers._"Bingo!". _

_"_Hey!" he then gave chase. He ran as fast as he could but could not catch up with Dash,exausted,he collapsed onto the floor,in the womens undergarments section.He slowly lifted homself from the ground and looked around him,people were staring at him.He just shrugged and walked over to the down escalator.on his way down he got stuck behind the same couple as last time.

_"to hell with this torture machine! im taking a short cut"_ he angrily thought then leaped over the side,landing on a very expensive looking glass counter. "Ahhhhhh" he yelled in pain. A secuirity guard that looked like a tank wearing a secuirity uniform came charging up.

--------meanwhile-----

Violet was still picking out close when she heard a loud shatter,like glass breaking.She just shrugged it off and went back to searching for clothes.

--------Back with David------

"Sir!" the secuirity guard yelled."Are you responsible for this!?".David had to come up with something quick.he looked at the guards nametag and stiffled a laugh,it read,Moe.

David wasnt scared of anything realy,except this guy.Moe', was a seven foot tall muscular caucasian man who looked like he could snap Davids neck with ease.

"are you listening to me sir?!" Moe snapped. "uh yes sir, i was just thinking." David said . "Did you do this kid?"...David thought for a second,"umm no sir,i was pushed." the guards eyes widened "by who?." ...David looked around and saw a shady looking man leaning against the wall. David pointed to him "It was him!" Moe turned and looked at the guy "I thought i told you never to come back in this store you little lowlife." he yelled,then chased the guy out of the store and into the mall.

"_whew', lucky break."_ David thought as he headed back to the mens clothing section,his ass still sore from the rough landing.He stood there and waited patiently.He was patient,but not this patient."its been two hours already." he said to himself while yawning.He began to observe the people around him,watching theyre movements,He found six shoplifters within the first thirty minutes but was too tired to do anything about it.So he just sat there,"Hey there!" he heard a young boy's voice.He turned his head to look and saw Dash.

"So any luck with trying on boring clothes?" Dash teased.David glared down at him,his expression was comepletely blank."Im telling your mother." he said then lifted his head to search for more shoplifters."What!you cant ill do anything just dont tell her please." Dash was desperate "If she grounds me i wont be able to play video games for a week!"

"Ill consider it'" was all David said. "allright boys i finaly found some cool clothes for David to try on." came a voice from beyond the clothing racks.David turned his head to look and saw Violet,well,part of Violet,the other part was covered in the clothes she had collected."Follow me to the changing rooms David".She said while panting because of the immense load she was carrying.

He nodded and followed her but not before taking some of the load off of her hands.they finaly arrived at the mens changing rooms.He started trying on all sorts of things whilst Violet was throwing more clothes over the top of the dressing room door every second.David swore he had been trying on clothes for at least an hour. he finaly tried on the last outfit in the pile and stepped out.

"Oh...my...god!" Violet squeeled.He was wearing a red shortsleeve polo shirt that hugged his well built form tight and black jeans. he also had a Black swade button up shirt over the red polo leaving it unbuttoned.Violet smiled in satisfaction."Well,I think we found the perfect look for you."

He looked from her to Dash who gave a two thumbs up!.Violet led him to the cashier who was blushing a little at Davids new look.She was a petite brunette who couldnt have been more than 17, with her hair cut shoulder lenght and purple eyeshadow.To make it worse on the poor girl she had to scan the barcodes while they were still on him.She blushed so deep the whole time David was worried that her head might explode or something.

While the girl was scanning David's clothes Violet saw something she couldnt pass up,it was a pair of thin blue tinted sport sunglasses.David was concentrating on keeping his cool as the little brunette's hands roamed his body searching for the barcodes.just as she scanned the last one something was put on his head and over his eyes.

"what the?" he said confused.He heard Violet giggle behind him,"Congradulations David you've gon from 'super' sexy to 'Godly' sexy" she said with a sexy smile."Indeed'" was his reply.She handed the credit card to the Cashier who scanned it before handing it back to her.Violet turned to David,"Ok i think we should see if mom and dad are waiting for us upstairs ok" she said as she took David's hand and once again, began pulling him through the crowded mall.

------

Bob and Helen were sitting in the food court at a table talking."ok' i got all the stuff David needs for his classes and some extra." Helen said whiling looking at a list."Isnt he too old to go to School?he's nineteen." Bob questioned. " Not school school. im talking about the colledge that Vi-". "Hey mom over here" Violet shouted getting they're attention. Her and Dash walked up to they're parents.

"Where's David?" Helen said, a bit worried. Violet turned around and whistled sharply.David came around a corner and started walking towards them.

"Oh my'". Helen said as she looked him up and down,even she was a little red in the face.He smiled as he walked up to the and sat down in one of the chairs. "Nice look David!" Bob commented."what do you think honey" He said gesturing to Helen,who was still staring at David."Honey,...Oh my god Jack Jack is on fire!" bob Nearly yelled.

She quickly jumped up and looked at Jack Jack,who was not on fire."Bob! Dont you ever scare me like that again!" she scolded... " Sorry hon but you were actualy drooling,had to snap you out of it somehow ha ha" Bob said as he chuckled,everyone except David joining him.

"Well, we should eat while we're here" Helen stated,"oh by the way David,did Dash behave?" She asked.

Dash braced himself for a scolding.

"yes Helen, he Behaved very well" David said

"Oh thats good,! i wonder why he gives me so much trouble.?" she said

Dash looked up to David,who had just become his new role model.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N In the next chapter a fight will breakout in the food court,Between David...and his old rival.

finger breaks off...well crap,not again, Mom! wheres the superglue.


	8. Enter Illuminous

The Parr's and David were in the metroville city mall Enjoying they're meal,They found out rather quickly that 'Pizza' was David's favorite food after he had downed about four pieces in five minutes.

"Buuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrp!".Everyone turned to look at him."e..excuse me." he said,a little embarrassed.After everyone had finished eating they sat there at the table and chatted for a bit,letting Dash go to the arcade that was just across from the Food Court.

"I'll be right back guys,bathroom." Violet said as she stood up and headed towards the restroom."Me too!" Helen stated and followed...It was just David and Bob_."he keeps staring_," David thought as he tried to avoid eye contact.

"So, David." Bob said with a serious look on his face.David looked straight at him. "Yes Mr Parr?".

"I cant help but notice that you and my daughter have been getting rather close." He said very sternly."yes Mr Parr,i wont lie,Im in love with your daughter."

Bob nodded never letting that serious expression leave his face.He then sighed "You have my permission David but if you ever hurt her i swear i will break your neck.understood?". David kept his cool and nodded slowly. "good!" Bob said.

David rose from his chair."Mr parr when Violet comes back tell her not to come looking for me.".Bob was kinda suspicious about this but decided to let it slide,he nodded and David walked off into the mall.

Violet and Helen both came out of the restroom and headed towards the table."Hey dad,where did David go?". "I dont know Vi but he told me to tell you not to go and look for him.". She simply shrugged and sat back in her chair.

------------

David on the other hand was walking through the east side of the mall,looking for something."_Bingo!"_ he thought as he spotted a fancy jewlery store and headed towards it.little did he know,he was being followed.

----------

Violet along with her mom and dad were still sitting at the table in the food court talking when they heard a loud explosion!followed by screaming civillians, which were running away from the east side of the building. Bob looked at Helen "thats the way David went!" he yelled as they bolted towards the restrooms to change into they're suits.Dash was in the arcade when he saw his family running towards the bathrooms_."_It's showtime!" he said under his breath and ran towards them.

-----------

David was laying on his back,someone had thrown him through the huge jewlery store window and out into the mall._" shit!"_ he thought as he slowly started to stand and face his attacker.The onlookers behind him gasped in horror,his back had tons of cuts and bits of glass from the window making his recovery painful.

When he finaly stood straight he looked in the direction from which he was thrown. He was shocked at what he saw. Standing on the other side of the glass with an evil smirk was a boy that looked about the same age as David, if not younger. he had short spikey blonde hair,almost glowing green eyes and was wearing a bright white T'shirt with blue jeans.he also had a scar going from the top of his left cheek all the ways to his chin.

" Its been a while,old friend" he said and leaped through the window at David.He swung a powerful right hook at David's Jaw only to hit air.David had dodged the punch and was now behind this 'old friend' of his.The boy chuckled a little bit before turning to face David."After all this time, you havent lost your edge, my old friend" he said evily as he hissed out the word 'friend'.

He then shot a ball of bright light from his hand at David who rolled out of the way letting the ball of light crash into and destroy the wall behind him.David slowly got to his feet "yes,it has been a while,Illuminous." He chuckled evily as he opened his hand and pointed it at his own shadow,once again calling upon his dark sword, Terror.

Illuminous had an amused smirk on his face."I'm going to enjoy this,David!" he then opened his hand towards a bright light that hung over head. A weapon began to materialize,a BroadSword.When the sword had been completely formed he raised it and pointed it at David.

The sword had a fancy golden hand guard that curved upwards into an angel wing design with a deep red ruby crested on each wing.It's blade was double edged and medeival style with ancient runes enscribed along the middle,starting from the handle and going all the ways to the tip.

David rose Terror and pointed it at Illuminous "It's been a while since you've used Photon,you must realy hate me huh?" he said sarcasticly.Illuminous let out an amused 'hmmph' as he charged at David with his blade of light,Photon.

He swung Photon at David in an sideswipping cut.David parryed the attack and swung his blade at and angle aiming right for Illuminous's head,it missed.Illuminous had ducke under the attack and swept at David's legs with Photon.David quickly brought Terror's blade towards the ground and locked blades with Illuminous.

David was winning the swordlock when he heard his opponent chuckle."What th-", he was hit 'hard' in the stomach with one of Illuminous's light beams.the impact was so devastating it cracked a couple ribs and sent him flying over the railing of the second floor,landing with a bone shattering thud at the bottom.

Illuminous jumped up ont the railing and looked down at David. He was laying on his side with blood seeping from his mouth and holding his smoking stomach where the attack had hit him.Terror was stuck in the ground right beside of him.

Illuminous smirked.He lept off the railing and raised his sword above his head ready to deal the final blow.as he descended towards David's motionless body something connected with his jaw sending him flying sideways into one of the giant stone support pillars,shattering it and sending him tumbling to the ground in pain.

"Stay away from him!" a womans voice shouted.He lifted his head off of the ground and looked towards the voice.The Incredibles were all standing there in fighting stances glaring at him.

Violet ran over to David and looked him over."Mom! he's not moving!" she said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.Helen ran over to David and observed his injurys.He had something ruptured inside of him due to the blood dripping from his mouth."Dont try and move him Invisigirl,It will only make the bleeding worse." she said to her daughter.

Violet nodded and glared at Illuminous who was just getting to his feet."YOU!" she yelled in rage."Im gonna make you pay for that you Bastard!" she yelled and then charged at him.Before he could react she landed a bonecrushing side kick to his gut. "Ooooofff!!" was all he could say before he dropped to his knee's and threw up on the floor.Mrs incredible and the rest of the family watched in awe as she angrily landed kick after kick and punch after punch on the unknown villain.

He was laying facedown in a bloody mess on the floor after the last punch she delivered.She walked over to him still filled with rage and picked up one of the large stone pieces that was once a support pillar and raised it above her head.

"Invisigirl stop!" her mother shouted. but she didnt hear,all she heard was a voice inside her head telling her to avenge David but before she could drop the rock on his head,a bright light illuminated his body temporarily blinding all of the Incredibles.When the light faded she noticed that he was gone.

She screamed in anger and threw the rock to the floor before running back to the injured David.Once she reached his body she knelt down and rested his head on her lap."Please,Dont you dare die on me." She whispered to herself as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Bob!" helen shouted,"Quick call the super's hospital!" . He nodded and took out his cell.

Within minutes a squad of paremedics arrived and placed David on a stretcher before rolling him out for transport to the nearest supers hospital.

The Incredibles followed the ambulance in they're car.

Violet was crying in the backseat and Dash was sniffling,He looked up to David as a sort of big brother now.

Violet had tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked out the window of the car.

_"Please dont die David,i dont know what i'd do without you_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N thanks for the reviews! i hope you have as much reading this as i did while writing it : ).

Lets all hope David pulls through 'crosses fingers,which break off' : ( well crud.


	9. Intensive care

It had been four hours already.

Four long hours since David was rushed into intensive care at the Metroville hospital for supers.The Parr's sat in the old depressing white walled waiting room.Bob paced back and forth between the newspaper rack and his seat,Helen was trying to get Jack Jack to sleep and Dash was pretending to play his gameboy so nobody would see how upset he was.

Violet was sitting next to her mother with her head in her hands sobbing.She was holding a little black box that fell out of David's pocket when he was layed on the stretcher,the box had a beautiful golden chain necklace with violet colored rubys embedded in the chain.

"Violet." came her mothers voice. she looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes then looked at her mother."Listen Vi,im not going to lie and say that everything will be ok but David is strong,very strong,I doubt a few cracked ribs are going to bring him down."

Violet smiled at her mothers words."I know mom but if i would have been there i could have helped him,i could have saved him." she said to her mother.Helen put her hand under her daughters chin and looked her straight in her eyes."It's not your fault,dont ever think that its your fault,He'll be ok."

Violet smiled weakly at her mother.Seconds later a man in a white coat stepped out of the intensive care ward and walked up to the Parrs.Violet imediately started questioning him "is he ok?,how bad is it?."

"well." the doctor said "He has 2 cracked ribs,a broken elbow and 3rd degree burns on his stomach.".the Parrs cringed a little at what they heard."But i must admit,his powers are like nothing i have seen before."

"what do you mean" Bob questioned.

"it seems that his injurys are healing much faster than any super i have seen,its like some force is putting him back together and has the power to regenerate anything that is lost."

"Wow!" Dash exclaimed "So he cant die?"

"It seems that way but it takes hours for him to regenerate to full health." the doc replied.Helen looked at Violet,who was overjoyed at the news,she then turned back to the doctor "when will we be able to go back and see him?"

"I dont know." he replied "He isnt even conscious yet.its like his body and mind go into a dormant state while he's being healed by his powers."

--------------Davids mind---------

He was floating,floating through dark a sea of thoughts and memorys.He also heard the voice of the Darkness ."_I will not let you die David.You are my puppet and i refuse to let such a strong one go so easily!" "There is nothing David,Nothing but Darkness.Your soul is as dark as the night itself,you will never find your way back to light.!"_

While floating,David saw his dead mother right in front of him,alive."Mom! is that you?!" he yelled as he slowly floated closer.when he got closer her appearence changed,a large hole appeared in her forehead and blood began to pour from it._"Mommy's dead heh heh heh,Mommy mommy mommy mommy"_ the Darkness mocked in a sinister hissing voice.

His bloody mother reached out to him"Come here baby" she said.He tried to back away only to find himself being pulled into her grasp,her blood soaking him."Why did you have to die mom?,You said evrything would get better!" He yelled as he pushed her off of him. her appearence changed once again,this time to some horrific creature with jagged sharp teeth and simply, dissapeared.

The Darkness loved playing mind games with him.It basicly got off on making him feel miserable.He sighed and closed his eyes as he floated deeper and deeper into the Darkness_. "David_" a soft female voice broke through. "V...Violet!" he shouted.He heard the Darkness again "_i've fixed your broken body.No more dreaming!" _it said.

The black void David was floating through started getting brighter and brighter.

-------------------------------------

"David" Violet said softly "Please wake up" She carresed his face with her hand.she then turned looked at his visible injurys,He had a couple of scratches on his face from being thrown through that glass,he also had a huge burn mark in the middle of his chest.She then gently placed a kiss on his lips.

Bob and Helen walked in as she was doing this."Should i tell her honey?" Bob asked. "No,let her find out." Helen replied. Violet broke the kiss and looked at him,his eyes were open. She blushed a little bit and smiled. "David?.Can you hear me?" she said as she leaned close to him.He weakly nodded.

Helen and Bob walked up to them,Helen then rested her hand on Violets shoulder "see?I told you he would pull through." She then looked at her watch 10:30 "Violet." she said. "yeah mom?" "would you like to spend the night here with him?"

Violet nodded and hugged her mother.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry for the short chapter the next one will be much longer,I promise. please review : )


	10. Surprise Violet!

It was 1:00 am,the hospital's third floor was dead quiet.Inside Davids room Violet lay sleeping beside of his bed on a rollout cot with the covers pulled up to her neck.David was sitting on the edge of his bed,the heart monitor's beeping was the only sound in the room.He looked down at Violet and started to caress her face gently.He then turned his gaze to the window that overlooked the busy streets.

_"Why after so long_," He thought as his gaze drifted towards the moon _"Why has he come here?,to kill me_?" He slowly got up off of the bed being careful not to re-open any wounds and walked to the window.He opened it and let the cool breeze hit his face,blowing his hair behind him."David?" he heard a soft voice, He turned to look.It was Violet,still laying on the cot,eyes half open.

She sat up wiped her eyes to make sure she wasnt seing things.He smiled softly and walked over to sit on the edge of her cot."David!" she Exclaimed and wrapped her arms around his waist "David! I thought I lost you!I was so scared.".She released her hold on him and looked up into his eyes."Shhh." he said gently "Im alright." he assured.She touched her lips to his and pulled him ontop of her.in the middle of the heated kiss,Violet slowly started taking off her pants.David broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"What if your parents find out?" he said seductively.She quickly shed her shirt and started unbuttoning her bra "So" she said as she took off the bra and threw it across the room."Let them find out." she then pulled him back into another kiss.as they were kissing David began to unbutton his pants and slip them off,Violet helping him.She moaned in pleasure as he broke the kiss once again and started placing small tender kisses from her neck down to her stomach...

------------------------------------------------The next day 7:00 am-------------

Helen,Bob,Dash and Jack Jack walked through the front doors of the hospital.Helen while holding Jack Jack walked up to the front desk."Excuse me,we're here to see David,also known as Darkside.".

"Yes mam its room number 306,Third floor".

"Thank you" she replied.The Parr's took the elevator and arrived at the third floor and walked down a long hallway.

"pfft,you guys are too slow" Dash exclaimed and bolted towards David's room.Helen raised her voice "You stop running this instant young man!,This is a hospital not a race track!"

"Ewwwwwwww! gross" Helen and Bob heard Dash shout up ahead.They looked at they're son before entering the room"What is gross de- OH MY GOD!" She shouted when she layed eyes on the scene. Violet and David both layed on the cot,both completely nude with a thin white sheet covering them.

Helen stared with her mouth agape,Bob wanted to break something,Dash was making gagging sounds and Jack Jack was laughing happily."Well." Helen spoke.

"I guess I will be having grandchildren with silver hair."

Bob surprisingly wasnt as mad as he thought he should be,Instead of yelling he walked over and gently nudged Violet on the shoulder to wake her up.

"mwhat" She yawned."Violet." Her eyes quickly widened at the voice _"oh shit_" she thought and slowly sat up while holding the thin sheet around her."Uh dad,i can explain."

Bob picked up her clothes and handed them to her."get dressed,You and your mother need to talk outside."

"ok dad,what about you?" She said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"Im going to have a talk with David,Dont worry,Just a talk"

Violet got up and went to the bathroom to change.Once she was fully dressed she followed her mother outside the room.

Once Bob heard the door close he picked up Davids Jeans and threw them onto his face. "Wake up David"

"heywuzgoinon" Came Davids half asleep reply as he yawned.

"its me Bob"

David's eyes widened in shock and looket straight at him."Uh...i can explain".

-Meanwhile-

Helen went and sat in achair in a empty waiting room and gestured for Violet to sit beside her.Violet sat in the seat and looked at her mother "Mom,i know what your gonna ask and i can only give you this answer.I love him."

Helen looked at her daughter and smiled "I know Vi.your an adult now,you can make your own decisions." Violet smiled and hugged her mother tight."Thank you so much mom,for understanding." she said then released her hold on her mother.

"So,Vi?" Helen said

"Yeah mom?"

"How was he?"

Violet turned ten shades of red."Mom!" she shouted embarrased.

"What? I was just curious." came helens reply.

Just when Violet was about to speak David and her father came walking out of the room.Violet quickly ran to David and kissed him passionately.She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. "I thought dad was going to kill you."

"Actualy your dad was exited once i told him my plans." David said with a grin.

"What plans" Violet asked

"Well i was going to wait until your birthday but now is a good a time as any" He kneeled and held the little black box that contained the beautiful gold and violet necklace.

Violet gasped,Tears of joy started forming in her eyes.

"Violet Parr, Will you marry me?"

Helen gasped and Bob smiled.

Violet wiped the tears from her eyes and answered him "Yes!" She then took the necklace and placed it around her neck.David stood up and put his hand under her chin bringing her into another heated kiss.

"you know what?" Helen said to bob."What is it?" he replied.

"I wonder how long it will be before i have grandkids with beautiful silver hair".Bob chuckled a bit at her"It might be pretty soon honey after what happened between them last night.".Helen and Bob just stood there watching they're daughter have the happiest moment of her life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Surprise! haha i bet nobody expected that.send reviews and tell me if you want me to grant helens wish about silver haired grandchildren.Wow,i can imagine that,example-

Grandkid#1: Mooooooom! -insert siblings name here- is using his demons to beat me at videogames.


	11. The Darker side

David sat in the back of the car gazing out the window.Violet lay across the seat resting her head in his lap,sleeping.He turned his gaze from the window and looked down at her.

_"Violet,i swear as long as i live i will always protect you, No matter what the cost_"

He smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"mm' David." she moaned out

David instantly turned a light shade of red and gazed back out the window.They were passing a park,the same park, where Davids mother had been killed.The once beautiful place had been turned into a dark and barren stretch of dirt.The only indication it was ever a public place was the old and rusted sign at its entrance.

" Mother'." He whispered to himself

"Is this where it happened?"

His thoughts were interupted by a soft voice.He looked towards the front of the car and saw helen,with her face turned to him.David's expression saddened.

"Yes Helen.'" he said in a dark saddened voice. "this is where it happened.This is where she died" he gazed towards the floor. "where my heart turned to ice."

Helen wanted to comfort him,to tell him that everything would be ok and he would never have to go through something so horrible ever again.But what can you say to comfort someone like him.She looked from him to Violet who slept peacefuly with her head in her lover's lap.

_"Only you Violet."_ She thought._ "You are the light to him,The light that will save him from his own darkness."_

"David?"

David looked at violet.Her eyes were open and staring into his.leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"good to see that your awake." he said.

"Wow,im sore all over" She stated in a seductive voice."arent you?"

"Not realy." he shrugged ."a little tired maybe but thats all"

"Well good for you because my body is so sore i can barely move" She said jokingly

David looked warmly at her.

"You should get some more sleep Violet. We've still got about 30 minutes until we get home."

She nodded,closing her eyes.

Helen was smiling.She had never seen Violet this happy in a long time.

"David." Helen said,turning to him.

He looked at her.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything Mrs Parr."

"That guy that attacked you,who was he?"

David thought leaned back in the seat and tilted his head up looking through the sunroof.

"An old friend." His voice was a deep mixture between amusement and anger.

Helen still had alot of questions for him,but she decided it would be better to wait until they got home.

"If he's an old friend why did he hurt you?"

David turned his head to Dash who was sitting to his right.He then turned his emotionless gaze back to the sunroof.

"He's come to finish it." He said in his usual dark voice

"Finish what?"

"A war me and him started years ago"

Dash just looked up at him with confusion.

"It seems that my old friend has come for revenge."

Dash was about to ask why when he was interupted by something. A laugh,a dark deep laugh only the most bloodthirsty villains could emit,and it was coming from David.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha...i swear its been too long,too long since i slaughtered hundreds,too long since i've seen the sights of war! men ripped to shreds,women and children burned! and the sounds.The sounds of hundreds pleading for they're lives,and a chorus of screams eminating from the deepest pits of Hell."

Dash was horrified at this side of David.He was like the Devil himself when he talked.Helen and Bob were both Horrified and confused at David's new darker self.Bob was about to say something when David cut him off unintentionaly,his voice full of dark amusement

"I cant wait! I simply cant wait for the bloodbath to begin!" He then turned his head towards the front windshield.

"It will be a battle to end all battles. the ultimate fight between light and dark."

Everyone in the car was silent,having just seen the true monster David realy is.Even Violet heard,she kept her eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.She didnt know why but even after seing this monstrous side of him,she still loved him and just maybe,her love could save him from the darkness.

David looked down at Violet and caressed the side of her face,brushing the strands of raven black hair from her eyes.He leaned down and put his mouth near her ear,thinking she was asleep.

"Violet,I love you more than anything and i will always protect you." he whispered.Then gently placed a tender kiss on her cheek.

"Always"


	12. Darkness Will Fall

When the Parr's arrived back at they're house everybody filed out of the car and headed towards the front door,David following.Once the family got in the door David carry'd Violet upstairs to her room and layed her down on the bed.On his way back downstairs caught a glimpse of Dash speeding up to his room,probably to play video games.He walked into the living room and saw Bob sitting in his recliner watching the news and reading a paper.

He doesnt know how Bob does it,Read a newspaper and watch the news at the same time.Back before they found him he would often find cheap wine off of the thugs he killed.Mainly red or roset,however he did manage to salvage a bottle of chardone once from a shutdown liquor store.That entire night he sat atop the building in an old lawnchair and downed the entire bottle,which he regreted the next morning when he woke up with a hangover and couldnt stop vomiting.

_"Hmm...I wonder whats for dinner" _He thought.

He slowly got up and headed towards the kitchen.Once he entered he saw Helen working her culinary magic in front of the stove with her back facing him and a giggling Jack-Jack in his highchair at the table.David couldnt help but think that Helen should be a chef.Her food could put five star restraunts to shame.When he was living on the streets he had to eat almost anything,including rats,birds,raw fish and sometimes if he was lucky he would be able to steal a slab of meat from a butchers shop.

"helen." He spoke

"yes?" she replied,still focused on cooking.

"after we eat it would be best for me to explain what happened in the car."

"that would be good.you scared us to death back there.what exactly came over you?"

He looked at the ground with an emotionless expression on his face.

"...the old me." he said silently in a half whisper.

"hmm?"

He lifted his head and looked at her with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

"The old me, Helen,...was nothing short of a monster."

He let his head drop back down to stare at the floor.

Helen stoped her cooking and turned to face him.She slowly walked up to him and cupped her hands under his chin,forcing him to look her in the eye.

"tell me david,what did you do that is so horrible that it controls your life."

A single tear ran down David's face.

"helen..." He said,his voice full of emotion ranging from sadness to hate.

"yes dear?"

"do you remember the metroville massacre...five years ago?"

Helens eyes widened in pure shock and terror.She remembered it alright,it was the most gruesome thing she had ever seen in her life.Over 200 people ranging from men to women and toddlers were slaughtered.the bodys were ripped apart,half eaten,impaled and other gruesome sights that she dare not remember.

David pulled away from her and brought his hand up to cover his face.Helen noticed he was sobbing lightly.

" I...it was me helen.I...murdered those people."

He dropped to his knees holding his head in his hands.

"Oh god! I can still hear them,the women,the children...all screaming. And me,smiling,just smiling as i slaughtered them."

Bob had been listening in on the entire coversation.He was trying to control his rage as he thought of how many innocents were killed and mutilated that day.On that very day Bob swore he would find whoever was responsible but now that he did five years later,what will he do? The boy has proved that he doesnt use his powers for killing anymore but could someone like that realy change? he slowly crept back to his recliner and continued watching the news.

David was still on his knees speaking to himself when Helen heard something,a voice.

_"**yes David ! you killed them, you killed them all and you enjoyed it.HA HA HA HA! **"_

Helen was terrified to the point where she couldnt move.not only was this voice the most sinister evil thing she had ever heard but it seemed to be coming from inside her head.

_"is this the darkness_?" she thought.

**_"hmm?it seems that this weak frail bag of meat can hear me_**." the twisted voice hissed at helen making her jump.

"NO! you leave her and the rest of her family out of this godamnit!" David shouted as a surge of pain shot through his body making him fall hard, unconcious on the floor.

The darkness ignored him and kept talking to helen.

**_"mmm i like this one.so scared,so...terrified heheheh."_**

_"what do you want?" _she answered in her mind.

**_"Do you know what he is?"_** the darkness seethed

_"He's part of our family and my future son inlaw you sick sonuva bitch.dont think i wont beat your ass down to save him."_

**_"heheheh silly humans. he is not part of your family he is my host! MY PUPPETT!" _**

_"he has more will than you think and one day he'll get rid of you" _she yelled in her mind.

**_" whatever you say human."_** it said sarcasticly.

**_"Just remember mortal, Darkness Will Fall!"_**

with these words the darkness's voice retreated from Helens mind.

After it had left her mind she started feeling lightheaded and her world started fading to black.She sank to her knees and fell on her side, the last thing she heard before drifting off into sleep was Bobs worried voice trying to wake her up and footsteps.


End file.
